


How to be a good maid

by Berrylicious



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zane, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Kai is into kinks and roleplays, M/M, Maids, Master and servant kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Top Kai, Zane just goes along with him, zane blush a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrylicious/pseuds/Berrylicious
Summary: Kai wants their next sex to be kinky so he bought a maid outfit just for Zane.
Relationships: Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	How to be a good maid

“Zane, I want you to wear this.”

Kai gave a medium sized package to his boyfriend. Curious, Zane unwrapped the package and reveal what’s in it, a strange black and white coloured dress he’d never seen before. “Kai, what’s this?” he asked while examine the dress. The dress also came along with a of long black socks that comes with a garter belt and a red lace panty this collection does look like it’s supposed to be a whole set costume. 

“It’s a maid outfit, I found it while I was shopping for my clothes. I thought we could make out in a different way. A bit… kinkier.” Kai lick his lip seductively while roaming his hands around his boyfriend’s hips. Realising where this was going, Zane face turns bright red, something that make Kai enjoys a lot about him as he finds how cute his boyfriend was acting. “Wait here, I’ll wear this in the toilet.” The blonde rush towards the toilet to dress himself up. Kai was a bit upset that he can’t see his love wearing that outfit in front of him but he also wants to give him space so he let that slip by.

“I-I’m done.” After a half an hour of waiting Zane finally come out. “Took you long enough, what were you- “Kai wants to complained more on Zane lateness but when his eyes met the figure he was stunned. The top half that has white laces designs with a small bow between them only cover his chest area with only thin strings supports the top half from falling. While at the bottom half, the outfit skirt length is only an inch below his crotch. The long black socks reach his upper thigh and can be seen with the garter belt supporting them. He thought that the maid outfit was smaller than he expected, but damn, his already turned on just by the sight.

“I’m sorry, I was having a difficult time trying to wear this, it was a bit small. The skirt didn’t manage to cover the underwear much.” Zane turn around so he can let Kai see his issue. Sure enough, Unlike the front, the back didn’t manage to cover the red lace panty as much. “Zane, could you please bend over for me? I need to see something.” Without any question, he bends over exposing his back to Kai. Zane gave a small yelp when he felt a hand cupping his butt and quickly turn around to see Kai that’s currently smirking at him. “Kai, wait!” Zane’s face went bright red.” Have you… close the door?”

*****  
The two were now on their bed, passionately kissing each other. Moans can be hear between them especially with Zane, having his mouth being explored vigorously by Kai’s tongue. After a few seconds the two let go, panting heavily to catch up their breath. The brunette explores his love’s whole body that is now moaning seductively while seating on his lap. Hands playing the straps of the garter belt and teasing his ass by circling around the area of the hole. “Kai... do something else already.” Zane whined, there were other parts of his body that he wants his love to tease more. 

“What a bad maid you are...” Kai bite his neck, leaving a detailed bite mark. “You should call me by Master if you want me to ruin you more” He pinch his boyfriend’s nipples that’s now expose, giving Zane a small yelp “Pleas-Ah! M-Master.” It was hard to focus; Kai was nibbling his nipple while the other one circling them. He felt that his panty has already wet with the precum he releases. He was shoved down, laying on the bed facing with a hungry predator. “So, tell me my maid, what would you like me to do to you?” He said as he caresses Zane cock. “Please fuck me in the ass Master!” 

Just as he blurted out Kai pull up Zane’s thigh. He took out the garter belt and the red lace panty, leaving his bottom expose with only black sock that’s still covering his thigh. “What a good maid, as a reward I’ll let you have my cock ruined your inside.” Kai lube his fingers up first. Slowly, he slides the fingers one at a time to expand the entrance. While doing so he watch as Zane whimpered, his eyes was half lid and his mouth as open, breathing heavily with sweats and reds all over his face. He won’t lie, that was the sexiest face he had ever seen in his life. 

When he felt the hole was loosen enough, he slides his cock slowly into the ass and then pull it out. He continues the same pattern then later increasing the speed. It was after few tries, he manages to found the sweet spot, causing Zane to jerk his hips forward while also clenching his fist with the bed sheets. “Master… I-I think I’m going to- “Zane cried as Kai thrusting him. “Me-me too.” Kai pull out just before he was about to cum. Both of them releases simultaneously. Kai was cover with Zane’s cum while Zane was vice versa.

Both of them panting heavily while lying on their bed. “Thank you for your reward Master.” Zane teases Kai, who was laying beside him. Kai chuckle then gave a pat on the head to Zane. “I think that’s enough roleplay already Babe” He said as he kisses his forehead. “You know, this was actually fun. I was surprised on how it turned out. We should do more of this.” Zane exclaimed now just satisfied of today’s sex play. “Well… I do have more ideas, but for now get some sleep, we’ll wash ourselves later. “The two kisses each other before going to sleep.

Somewhere outside of the locked door, sound of despair can be heard from Cole and Jay, who heard the whole thing even with their room was suppose to be far from them but unfortunately, they were very loud.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I actually make this kind of fan fic. Thank you for reading.


End file.
